


Pics or GTFO

by Kariki



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Photography, Pics during sex, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes pictures of Harry during sex.   (PWP Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pics or GTFO

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt in the Parksborn tag on Tumblr

“T-The fuck you doing?” Harry asked, panting heavily. Sweat dotted the other man's flushed skin, making his hair cling to his forehead. 

“You're so gorgeous right now,” Peter answered, his smile shaky as he held onto the camera with one hand while his other rested on Harry's hip, helping to guide him as he straddled Peter's waist. 

“I'm always gorgeous, Parker.” Harry, playing along, smirked at the camera as it clicked a picture. His lips were red and glistening. “Just took me riding your cock for you to finally notice?”

“Brat,” Peter took another picture before reaching up with his free hand and cupping the side of Harry's face, brushing the damp hair out of his eyes. Those red, red lips parted under Peter's thumb, drawing the digit in. 

It was getting harder for Peter to keep the camera steady. 

Harry looked down at Peter, through the camera, with heavy-lidded eyes, pressing his tongue urgently against the pad of Peter's thumb, trying to draw it in further. Peter licked his own lips and let his thumb press into the wet heat of Harry's mouth.

“Fuck...” Peter breathed. 

Harry smiled around the thumb and reached a hand up to grab Peter's hand. He held onto Peter's wrist and nuzzled against his palm until Peter spread his fingers out. With his blue eyes focused on the camera, Harry wrapped his lips around the index finger and sucked it in. Peter's breathing shuddered and the camera clicked three more times, rapidly.

Peter pulled the camera away and, with as much care he could muster in his current situation, lowered it to the floor by the strap. He pulled his finger and hand free from Harry's grasp, ignoring the smug look on the other boy's face. He grabbed onto Harry's hips and quickly rolled them.

“Such a tease, you know that?” Peter panted into Harry's ear, hooking one of those long, thin legs over his shoulder before pumping hard and desperately into his lover. 

“You... you love it...” Harry hissed back, his hands grabbing onto Peter's shoulders, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. There was no way he could last much longer at this pace and he wasn't ready to finish just yet.

“Fuck yes,” Peter laughed, his breath hot against Harry's throat. His hand reached between them and wrapped around Harry's cock. “I really do.”

A few more thrusts was all it took to send them both over the edge, leaving them shuddering and weak in it's wake. Peter careful untangled them before collapsing beside Harry on the bed, a grin spread across his face.

“I can't believe you brought the camera into my bed,” Harry turned over onto his side to look at Peter proper. He let Peter slip his arm under his head to be used as a pillow.

“What, I thought...” Peter shrugged, a sheepish expression passing over his face. “I'm more concerned by how ready you were for it!”  
Harry chuckled and shrugged. “Got a photographer boyfriend. Kinda hoped it would happen eventually.”

“Hoped it would happen?” Peter repeated, grinning over at Harry, moving closer to him. “I knew you were kinky but...”

Harry shoved at Peter's shoulder playfully before leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

“You know you're gonna have to delete those pics, right?”

“Aw, Harry!”


End file.
